Dunia Lain FF YoonMin
by sunnyyyyy
Summary: Hello. I am Admin Sunny. I am admin of @ineedbangtan Sekarang FF YoonMin yang sering aku post di IG aku post juga di wattpad Cast : Yoongi alias Yoonji alias Agustina Jimin alias chimchim alias enchim Kim Tae Hyung alias V alias mphi Eomma Jin Appa NamJoon Jhope alias Hoseok alias suami gue (canda doang) Jungkook alias kuki alias alis gue*loh
1. chapter 1

"Ahjussi, aku bosan sekali..aku mau jalan jalan sebentar ya yah." Jimin meminta izin pada Ahjussi peramal yang bernama Kuki.

"Ani!" Kuki berseru.

"Siapa ani ? Siapa aku? Aku dimana ? Kamu siapa ?"

"Nih anak udah sarap keknya. Kek belatung goreng. Sedap ahh.. Yaudah enak kamu pergi aja sono. Jangan lupa beli martabak di simpang jalan yak."

"Ahjussi lupa yaa. Aku ini HANTU!! Mana ada duit " keluh Jimin pada ahjussi paruh kebaya ini.

Diperjalanan Jimin bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk sendirian sambil menatap sebuah foto yeoja di tangannya. Jimin pun menghampiri pemuda itu lalu melihat foto tersebut.

"Uuuuu... yeoppo."gumam Jimin.

"Hmmm... kau benar."V menjawab.

Jimin terkejut karena pemuda itu bisa mendengar suaranya, Jimin merasa sangat takut karna selama ini yang hanya bisa mendengar suara dan melihatnya hanya Ahjussi itu saja.

"Apa kau bisa mendengar aku "Tanya Jimin kepada pemuda itu.

"Yah tentu bahkan aku bisa melihat mu. "

"Daebak!Apa kau bnar2 bs melihatku?Aku bkn makhluk biasa."Ujar Jimin msih terheran2.

"Tentu.Kau hantu gentayangan.Aku tdk tkut pdamu. Kumohon pergilah.Aku tak ingin melihatmu!"Seru V sambil mengusir Jimin.

"Wae?Akukan tdk mengganggumu!Jgn seenaknya pda hantu! Aku bknlah hantu sembarangan!"

"Mau hantu elit kek hantu yg ga sembarangan kek.Kau hnyalah hantuhantu tdk ada tmpat didunia ini.Kembalilah kealammujgn menggangguku!" Ujar V mencoba utk berani menghadapi hantu.

Jimin tdk terima dgn penghinaan V pdnya.Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin merasuki tubuh V.

*jiminmerasukiV

"Skrng aku akan menggunakan tubuh kutukupret ini.Salah sendiri menghinaku.Skrng aku mau mkn jalan2 sepuasnya. Ini orng ada duit ga ya."

*periksadompet

"Segini ckup buat beli ramyeon."Jimin mkn dgn lahapnya. Maklum slama jd hantu Jimin hnya mkn mknan persembahan.

"Taehyung-ah?Kau mkn disni jga.Boleh aku dduk disini?"

Jimin berhenti menatap dlm yeoja tsb.Dlm benak Jimin berkata"Hua..cantiknya."

"Tae?Knpa fotoku ada dsini?"menunjuk foto yg Jimin letakkan diatas meja.Itu foto yeoja tsb.

'Selera kutukupret ini lumayan jga.'Jimin membatin.

"Oh bkn apa2.Kau ingin mkn?"Jimin sambil menyimpan foto itu disaku celananya.

"Tdk Tae.Aku mau pulang skrng.Aku hnya ingin menyapamu. Aku pergi skrng ya. Annyeong."Yeoja itu bangkitbergegas pergi.Namun,tgn Jimin menarik lengan yeoja itu.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Sdh mlm. Perempuan tdk blh jalan sendirian mlm2."

"Tdk apa2 aku sdh biasa. Kau tdk perlu mengantarku pulang"

"Kau tak blh menolakku.Ayo!"Jimin mengenggam tgn yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu kebingungan krna V tdk biasanya spt ini.

"Um..Yoongi?"

"Wae?"

'Berarti nmnya bnar Yoongi.'Jimin berbicara dlm hati.Jimin sempat membca nma Yoongi yg tertulis difoto itu.

"Yoongi..Kau sangat manis."Jimin menggodanya.

"Tae.. kau sangat aneh hri ini."

"Yoongi-ya.."Jimin berhentimenatap lekat Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya.."Jimin berhentimenatap lekat Yoongi.Jimin mendekap tubuh Yoongimemeluk erat Yoongi.Yoongi kebingunganmerasa heran akan tingkah V ini.V yg ia kenal selama ini kalemsangat sopan.Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin.

"Tae. Kau benar2 sangat aneh.Knpa kau memanggilku dgn nma saja.Aku lebih tua drimu.Lalu knpa kau memelukku?Apa yg tlah trjdi dgn otakmu?Apa kau tertabrak ssuatu?Aku hampir gila melihat tingkahmu ini!" Yoongi bergegas meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin langsung mengejarnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Lalu membisikkannya,"Kau tau kenapa aku tampak gila?Itu karena kau!Sekarang kau hanya perlu diam. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Mulai dari sekarang kau tidak boleh menolakku! Karena aku tdk suka ditolak."

Mendengar perkataan itu,Yoongi pun mendorongnya. Dan memukulnya dengan tas yg dibawanya.

"Dasar orang gila. Aku ini Noona temanmu. Pakai otakmu. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAIMU TAE. AKU MEMBENCIMU!JANGAN TEMUI AKU LAGI!"

Dengan kesal Yoongi berlari langsung menaikki bus.

"Baru pertama kali aku ditolak cewek. Benar benar menantang. Liat saja kau nanti Yoongi-yaa." Ujar Jimin sambil tertawa licik.

=Keesokan Harinya=

Jimin masih berkeliaran di halte bus tempat Yoongi naik bus. Ia pikir Yoongi akan dtg lagi ke halte tersebut. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi turun dari bus di halte tersebut. Yoongi melihat Jimin kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Yoongi Noona, kenapa kau tampak marah?Apa ada yg slah?"Jimin bertingkah imut didepan Yoongi.

Yoongi merasa geli dengan tingkahnya ini. Tapi Yoongi menahannya.

"Noona? Jawab aku."

Yoongi tertawa."Heh! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu. Apa kau skrng punya banyak kepribadian? Kemarin kau seperti orang gila. Sekarang seperti orang yang benar benar gila."

"Noona? Aku belum mandi. Aku lapar. Noona mandikan aku." "Tae. Apa kau anak kecil yang harus dimandikan? Pulang sana!"

"Aku lupa rumahku dimana." Jimin polos." Ayo kita kerumahmu saja Noona. Ayolaah." Sambil menarik lengan Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Tapi Noona mau belanja dulu. Kau ikut aku, bantu aku bawa barang ya."

Jimin mengangguk.


	2. chapter 2

Mereka pun pergi ke supermaket untuk berbelanja. Selama mereka belanja, Jimin tak henti hentinya bertingkah imut didepan Yoongi. Yoongi sampai gemas melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Tae. Ayo pulang." Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin. Jimin berdebar dan jantungnya serasa ingin copot. "Tae. Kau mandilah. Noona akan memasak ramyeon untukmu."

"Noona tak ingin memandikanku?"

"Kau tak usah main2. Mandi sana"

Selang beberapa menit. Yoongi merasa pingangnya di peluk ssorang dari belakang. Nafas hangat berhembus di telinganya. Dan terdengar suara seksi ditelinganya.

"Noonaa..kenapa kau menolakku semalam?"

"Karena kau teman adikku. Kau lebih muda dan kau terlalu polos. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal mesum juga."

"Lalu kau tak suka dengan pria yg mesum ini?"

"Tentu saja aku suka. Aku hanya terkejut saja dgn sifatmu semalam. Dan sekarang kau berubah sikap lagi. Hei tadi kau imut sekali lalu kenapa berubah jadi hot seperti ini?"

"Mari kita lakukan hal lain saja"

"Apa maksudmu?"Yoongi sok polos

"Kau pasti tau maksudku. Aku ingin mencoba anumu." Jimin dengan genit membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yoongi.

"Hei kau. Kalo Jungkook melihat bagaimana? Tunggu dia tertidur." Yoongi kembali menutup kancing kemejanya

"Peduli apa dgn Jungkook. Makanya volume suaramu kecilkan."

"Tae.. tak kusangka kau jadi nakal seperti ini. Ayolah kita mulai aku sudah terlanjur panas."

Jimin mengangkat tubuh mungil Yoongi dan menciumi bibir manisnya dari dapur sampai ke ranjang Yoongi.

"Nahh...ayo kita lihat gunung kembar cantikmu. Aku tak sabar lagi."

Yoongi mundur dari tubuh Jimin."Kau lupa. Kunci dulu pintunya. Nanti ketahuan bego."

Ceklekk.. bunyi pintu sudah terkunci.

Jimin langsung meloncat ke tubuh Yoongi. Ia membuka bajunya, lalu tangan nakalnya membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi. Namun sekali lagi Yoongi menolak.

"Hei...aku belum cukup nafsu melakukan hal ini. Coba kau lakukan sesuatu."

"Aaaa...kau buatku gemas. Oke aku akan melumat habis bibirmu. Sini kau!Kali ini kau tak boleh menolakku."

Yoongi mencoba meloloskan diri dari Jimin. Yoongi sebenarnya ingin bermain saja dengan Jimin. Tapi Jimin sudah menimpa dirinya dan mengenggam erat tangannya supaya tidak lepas.

Ciuman Jimin mendarat dengan baik di bibir merah muda Yoongi. Lidahnya juga ikut bermain. Yoongi mengikuti irama permainan Jimin. Semakin panas, Jimin menesuluri semua bagian tubuh mulus Yoongi.

"Kyaa.. kau membuatku geli.."Teriak Yoongi disambung tawa keras. Malam itu Hobie masih terjaga karena besok Ia akan Ujian Akhir. Mendengar teriakan Noonanya Hobie menghampiri kamar Noonanya itu. Ia menguping dan mencoba mengintip dari lubang kunci kamar Noonanya. Tapi sayangnya tidak terlihat. Hobie mendengar suara lelaki dri kamar Noonanya itu.

"Noona?Apa kau ada didalam?Kau bersama siapa?" Hoseok penasaran.

Jimin menghentikan aktivitas mesumnya. Dan dengan suara samar,"Tuh kan suara kamu gede banget. Jadi ketauan kan."

"Kau membuatku geli bego."Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin.

"Noona?Kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

"Noona bru selesai mandi Hoseok-ah. Noona sendirian tidak ada siapa siapa disini. Kau tak usah khawatir."

"Aaaa... baiklah. Aku mau lanjut belajar ya Noona."

"Yaa.. pergilah kau harus belajar."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan memberi kode untuk melanjutkan aksi panas mereka.

"Tae..kita lanjutkan saat Hobie tidak dirumah saja. Kau harus pulang sekarang. Kalo kita lanjutkan kita akan terganggu dengan kehadiran Hobie."

Jimin agak sedikit kecewa. Padahal sedikit lagi dia akan terbebas dari kutukannya sebagai hantu gentayangan.

Jimin pulang dgn rasa sedikit kecewa. Sedikit lagi ia akan terbebas dri kutukan sbg hantu gentayangan. Diperjalanan ia tak sengaja bertemu dgn Ahjussi Peramal. Ia pura2 tak melihat terus berjalan melewati Kuki sang Ahjussi peramal. "Jimin-ah. Knpa kau memasuki tubuh pria malang itu?Keluar kau dri sana!" Kuki dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Ahh.. yee Ahjussi. Aku hanya ingin meminjam tubuhnya utk menghilangkan kutukanku. Kan ahjussi sendiri yg bilang kalo kutukan ku hilang kalo aku berhasil mengambil keperawanan seorang gadis? Yakan? Masa lupa?"

Kuki menarik tangannya membawanya ke sebuah kafe. Pembicaraan serius dimulai.

"Jimin-ah. Aku menemukan sebuah fakta yg pastinya membuatmu bahagia. Kau mau tau?"

"Ya tentu saja. Katakanlah."

"Ternyata selama ini kau masih hidup. Kau sedang koma di rumah sakit. Dan kutukan itu tidak berlaku untukmu. Tapi kau membuat masalah baru?"

"Masalah baru? Masalah apa?" Jimin heran.

"Masalahnya adalah kau memasuki pria ini. Karena kecerobohanmu yg sembarangan merasuki tubuh seseorang tanpa memberitahuku. Kau akan diberi hukuman. Dan kau tau apa hukumannya?"

"Mana aku tau"Jimin ketus.

"Kau harus mencintai seorang gadis dgn tulus gadis itu juga harus mencintaimu. Kau hanya punya waktu 2 minggu utk menyelesaikan hukuman itu. Kalau tdk kau akan benar benar mati"

"Apa? Yg benar saja. Ahjussi mana mungkin bisa aku membuat orang dengan cepat mencintaiku dengan tulus? Kumohon bantulah aku. Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku."

"Kalau tak bisa ya berarti kau akan mati. Kalo kau tidak mau mati cari lah orang yg mau mencintaimu dengan tulus. Saat kau telah menemukannya kau akan langsung kembali ke tubuhmu." Ahjussi itu berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Jimin termenung berpikir ttg perkataan Ahjussi itu.

Dreett. Hp V bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

From:Yoongi Noona

Taehyung-ah temui aku di taman sekarang.

Jimin segera pergi menghampiri Yoongi. Sesampainya di taman, ia melihat Yoongi dengan balutan dress yang sangat cantik.

Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Noona? Kenapa menyuruhku kemari?"

"Aku ingin menikmati sore ini denganmu saja. Aku bosan dirumah terus."

Jimin melihat lekat Yoongi. Dia berpikir bahwa Yoongi mungkin saja mencintainya.

"Noona?Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Apa perlu ku jelaskan lagi? Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati. Udah puas?"

Jimin terdiam. Dia berpikir ia akan kembali ke tubuhnya. Namun sayangnya ia tetap berada di tubuh V.

"Mmm.. noona bisa kau katakan hal tadi dengan tulus sekali lagi?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMUU ... "

Ternyata Jimin masih belum kembali ke tubuhnya. Jimin ragu dengan perkataan Ahjussi itu. Lalu ia menelponnya

"Ahjussi. Aku blm kembali juga ke tubuhku padahal ada seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Ahjussi bagaimana ini?"

"Hei...Kau harus ingat kau harus mencari org yg cinta padamu bukan pada orang yang kau pinjam tubuhnya ini. Mungkin saja org itu suka pada orang yang pinjam tubuhnya. Sudah aku mau tidur lagi jangan ganggu aku."

*Aaahh... bagaimana bisa orang mencintai jiwaku. Wah ini memang hukuman yang gila. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Noona itu.*gumam Jimin

"Noona? Kau mencintai TaeHyung kan?"

"Iya aku mencintaimu. Memangnya namamu bukan TaeHyung? Udah ganti jadi sayangku ya?" Sambung Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Sejak kau mengajakku beradegan panas. Kau membuat jantungku berdebar. Aku rasa saat itulah aku suka padamu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"


	3. chapter 3

"Aniyo. Umm Noona?"

"Yee. Wae?" "Noona aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Mungkin ini sangat tdk masuk akal. Tapi percayalah ini sungguhan."

"Wae? Kau membuatku takut saja"

"Aku ini bukan Tae yang kau kenal. Aku adlh Jimin. Aku meminjam tubuh org ini untuk menghapus kutukanku. Tapi ternyata ada satu hal yang membuat kutukanku itu tdk berlaku. Karena kebodohanku aku harus mendapat hukuman. Dan hukumannya adlh mencari org yg mencintaiku dgn tulus. Noona aku harap kau bisa mencintaiku supaya aku bisa kembali ke tubuh asliku. Jebal"

Yoongi terdiam dan tak percaya dengan perkataan Jimin.

"Tae? Kau kerasukan roh jahat ya?Hei..Kau itu TaeHyung. Siapa Jimin aku tak kenal dia. Oh aku tau kau ingin menjauh dari ku ya setelah melakukan hal mesum itu? Kau sungguh tak punya perasaan!aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini!" "Noona..kenapa kau tak percaya padaku. Aku sungguh sungguh mengatakannya. Dengarkan aku. Cobalah mencintai rohku ini."

Yoongi kembali diam. Ia tak tau lagi mau berkata apalagi.

"Maafkan aku Jimin atau siapapun kau. Aku tak peduli. Tapi bagiku kau adalah Tae bukan Jimin. Sekarang aku mau pulang aku harap pikiranmu kembali seperti semula lagi Tae." Yoongi berjalan menelusuri taman itu sendirian. Jimin tidak mencegahnya, ia membiarkan Yoongi sendirian. Hal itu pastinya membuat Yoongi bingung dan shock. "Jimin-ah.."

"Yee ahjussi"

"Aku tau ini sulit utk diterima oleh gadis itu. Tapi percayalah dia akan menerimamu dan mencintaimu"

"Darimana ahjussi tau?"

"Kau tak perlu aku tau darimana. Intinya jgn putus harapan. Ingatlah waktumu tidak banyak."

"Ahjussi bisakah kau membantuku kali ini saja."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa membantumu kali ini."

Selang beberapa hari

Jimin duduk terdiam di taman tempat terakhir ia dan Yoongi bertemu. Ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia sdh pasrah kalau ia harus benar benar mati. Tangisnya mengalir deras di pipi chubbynya. "Tae um Jimin-ah." Suara Noona itu terdengar.

Jimin menghapus airmata dan menoleh ke sumber suara tsb.

"Noona?"

"Tae umm Jimin-ah. Aaahh aku sedikit canggung memanggilmu Jimin."

"Tidak apa apa Noona. Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Apa kau menangis? Apa kau sedih karena aku tak memenuhi permintaanmu?"

"Tidak apa apa noona. Ini bukan karena itu. Jangan merasa terbebani."

"Benarkah? Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang kau bicarakan waktu itu. Apakah itu benar? Menurutku itu tidak masuk akal."

"Noona. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi agar kau dapat mempercayaiku. Mungkin tidak masuk akal. Tapi ini benar benar terjadi. Apa kau mengenal Tae yang sekarang? Apa perlu aku menunjukkan tubuhku yang sebenarnya. Agar kau percaya?"

Yoongi menjadi sedikit penasaran.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Apa aku tampak seperti seorang penjahat bagimu?"

"Ah.. ayolah aku ingin melihat dirimu yang asli."

=Di rumah sakit=

"Noona. Itu adalah diriku." Ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk kearah namja yang terbaring dari kaca ruangan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tampan bahkan saat sakit." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah terlahir tampan. Dan aku tidak dapat menolak itu." Ujar Jimin percaya diri.

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Tapi aku tak percaya itu kau."

Tiba tiba seorang ahjuma menghampiri mereka

"Permisi.. kenapa kalian berdiri disini?"

Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh ke arah ahjuma itu

"Ah.. kami adalah teman dari orang yg sakit didalam" Yoongi menjawab ahjuma itu.

"Kalian adalah temannya? Hei aku mau tanya. Kenapa temanmu itu bisa sampai berbulan bulan tidak sadar? Sepertinya dia akan mati! Mungkin beberapa hari lagi. Karena semakin hari kesehatannya semakin buruk."

"Ahjuma tau dari mana? Apakah itu benar?"

"Itu diagnosa dokter. Aku tau dari ibunya. Ibunya tampak depresi berat melihat anak satu satunya menderita seperti ini. Apalagi divonis umurnya hanya beberapa hari lagi."

Jimin menunduk menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Yoongi merasa sedih melihat Jimin. Namun dihatinya masih menyimpan keraguan.

"Ahjuma teman ibunya?"

"Bukan. Aku orangtua dari pasien di sebelah ruangan ini. Hari ini anakku akan pulang. Jadi aku ingin berpamitan pada ibu temanmu ini. Aku kasihan padanya. Dia tak ada teman bicara disini. Setiap hari ia hanya menangis."

"Ayahnya kemana ahjuma?"Jimin mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa minggu lalu. Karena kecelakaan. Aduh pokoknya hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan. Aku tak tau bagaimana bisa hidup lagi kalo aku jadi dia."

Air mata Jimin mengalir deras di pipinya. Ternyata ayahnya sudah tiada. Yoongi semakin sedih melihat Jimin menangis. Apajadinya kalo Jimin benar benar mati. Penderitaan ibunya pastinya bertambah.

"Jimin-ah!Dokter!dokter!Tolong anakku! Dokterrrr!!!" Teriak Jin ibu Jimin.

Dokter pun datang memeriksa Jimin. Jimin mengalami serangan jantung.

"Maaf Bu. Ibu tunggu diluar sebentar ya."

Ibu Jimin keluar dengan mata yang membengkak karena menangis. Melihat itu hati Jimin teriris. Ia tak sanggup melihat ibunya seperti itu.

"Ada apa eonnie. Jimin serangan jantung lagi?"Tanya ahjuma itu.

"Iya. Ini sudah 5 kali terjadi hari ini."Ibu Jimin kembali menangis tersedu sedu. Ahjuma itu memeluknya dan coba menenangkannya.


End file.
